


Just a friend to you (OthelloxGrelle)

by Saiko_Sensei



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Female Grell Sutcliff, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiko_Sensei/pseuds/Saiko_Sensei
Summary: Othello had a crush for Grell, he always dreamt about the day he would have enough courage to confess his love to her, of course he couldn't and it was to late for him to do that.
Relationships: Othello/Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Just a friend to you (OthelloxGrelle)

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, I have a lot of things to say :0   
> 1\. My first lenguage is Spanish so I'm sorry if there's something that doesnt makes sence   
> 2\. I'll translate most of my wattpad fanfics and post them in here ❤  
> 3\. Thanks for reading, I'll try to upload more things in here <3

I don't know how many years have passed since we meet, at first our encounter was quite strange, it was obvious, after all we are completely different poles, but somehow we connected well, it was difficult from the beginning.  
You are tall, fine, beautiful in every way, you attract the glances of women and men, you make most of the people envious, you have your own grace and an extravagant personality, you don't care what they think of you, if it makes you happy it doesn't matter what will they say. 

I, on the other hand, I don't even make myself noticed despite everything I have achieved and done by shinigamis around the world.  
But when you're around, my world lights up a little more, you are that light that guides me when I am alone, you make my days more interesting and fun even though my way of being still seems strange to you, that doesn't stop me from appreciating your company and the friendship that we have lived for centuries.

Today was one of those days where I was completely alone in my laboratory, I had no job at the moment, after all I was only recruited for quite serious missions or complex investigations.  
I was leaning on one of the many tables that were out there, until I heard those unique heels click against the floor tiles and that shrill voice calling my name, I quickly sat in a chair in front of thousands of papers just to look smart or busy as well as that Shinigami Spears, who had stolen and reaped your poor heart. 

—My dear Othello, I was looking for you — Your tone of voice sounded quite cheerful and friendly. 

\- It's good to see you, Grelle - I smiled and turned to see you, you looked so beautiful - New makeup? -  
\- That's what I love about you! You always notice even the smallest change! - You smiled even more, I love to see you so happy. 

\- You always say that you have to treat the ladies well - I laughed and got up from my seat, getting closer to you - What do you need today? - 

— Nothing at the moment darling, I have the rest of the day free - you sat on a seat and looked at the ends of your beautiful hair —Anything new?– 

\- Nothing new - I sighed - It seems that everything is in order around here - I sat down next to you. 

\- I'm a little sad for Wiruu .. He looks so lonely and discouraged .. as if he couldn't express himself you know? I would like to help him and love him, but if only he could let me into his heart .. - She sighed with some sadness. 

\- One day you may dear Grelle, Spears is colder than ice, even so I will continue to insist that you should look at other people who also feel the same as you, you deserve good things Grelle - I caressed her back delicately, I wish I could be that man and have the luck to have the redhead's full attention. 

\- If it was that easy Othy - She sighed again - Will has something special that drives me crazy - She smiled foolishly. 

\- Are you at least sure of that? - I looked at her, inside I was saddened by Grelle's level of masochism, she didn't deserve to go through that. 

\- I know I will achieve something with him - She spoke quite sure of herself. 

....

Grelle was crying uncontrollably on my shoulder, again she had been cruelly rejected by Spears, my blood was boiling, I could swear I wanted to kill him, Grell didn't deserve the treatment he gave her, she deserved so much more, someone who loved her a lot more that what she expected. 

\- Grell calm down - I stroked her slender back, listening to her poor sobs, broke my heart. 

\- W-what did I do w-wrong ..? I do everything he-he asks of me ... I-I try to fulfill this stupid job .. for wh-what? - She cried more and more. 

\- You know you can always trust me, no matter what, whatever we say will always remain between us - I was not good at comforting others, but just because it was Grell I did my best.

—I don't deserve to have friends as good as you..— She broke away from my grasp and wiped her face, apparently the mascara on her pretty lashes had run all over her face, as did her red lipstick. 

\- Yes .. friends - I said in a low voice, I guess Grelle couldn't hear me, there was no reaction from her - Hey, Grelle, I would like to .. - I should, no, I had the need to, I just couldn't take it anymore - If .. if you allow me - my hands began to shake every time they got closer to Grell's beautiful face. 

— Othello what are you..— I didnt let her finish her sentence, or whatever she was about to say. 

Her lips were so sweet, so addictive, my dreams were not wrong after all, kissing Grell was like reaching heaven, I didn't care if there was a mark of her makeup on my lips. 

I felt that she also corresponded to my kiss, in fact, she was closer to me to raise the tone of it, I had not kissed anyone in my entire life, not even in the past, I had no experience, I just let myself be carried away by Grell, I was in good hands. 

— Othello.. no — Grell broke away and looked away embarrassed, was she disgust? Shouldn't I have done that? 

\- I'm sorry.. - I looked away quite blushed, I wanted to die inside again. 

\- Let's just leave it here .. okay? - Now I did not know who was comforting whom. 

\- Yeah .. sorry - I felt pretty stupid, I knew I wasn't the type of man for Grelle, I never would be. 

\- See you .. - She left the laboratory almost running. 

I sighed and hit my forehead lightly, Grelle probably wouldn't visit me again for a long time or never, it was something that would happen I suppose, after all she only sees me as a friend, as cruel as it sounds, it was time for me to accept that In her eyes, I would only be one of her many friends, without any special treatment, she was very good to everyone despite the thousands of times they disrespected or humiliated her.   
I wanted to love her, take care of her and all the good things, I thought maybe that's why she would consider me, even if I wasn't attractive like Spears or that demon Sebas-chan, did I have to treat her badly? To belittle her so that she would notice me? It doesn't seem right to me, no one should.

....

I saw how happy she was, in one way or another she managed to have a relationship with Spears, they made a good couple, Grelle continued to visit me in the laboratory, to talk, well she speaks, I just listen to her and agree to everything that she tells me, it hurts me to have to put up with her while she talks about how much William loves her, even though he forbids her things, wearing dresses or calling herself a lady, he didn't love her, he just used her, but I wouldn't tell her nothing, surely she would be angry because of me assuming things about their relationship, despite how obvious it was, everyone said the same thing behind her back, it was toxic, it has always been, but Grell was blinded by love and who could blame her, I also felt the same way about her. 

We never talked again about the kiss, like if it had never happened. I was the only one who was there for her in her worst moments without an excuse, I always was and will be the first to help her, it gives me hope, dreaming wasn't bad, dreaming of Grelle by my side, both loving us healthily, even though I'm only a friend to her, in my eyes and only within me, she will be my lady and the shinigami who indirectly stole my heart. 

Grell could say that she was happy next to Spears, they could look happy in their relationship in front of others, but what really happened when they were alone? There were days when I saw Grelle devastated, I even noticed certain marks under her fine makeup, does Spears hit her? It wasn't possible, but not impossible, that man abused his power without any rancor, I hated it, but I couldn't do anything about it, if I still wanted to be friends with Grelle, at that horrible point, the only thing that could heal my heart was being able to comfort her and just being there for her every time that idiot hurt her.


End file.
